hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Heretical Edge Wiki:Policy
This is the official policy for the Heretical Edge Wiki. It will grow as problems arise, but it is hoped that most issues may never need addressing. The first commandment of the wiki, implicitly agreed by wiki editors, and from which stem most of the policies stated therein, such as in-universe points of view, is: :Cerulean's Word is Law. Content First and foremost, the Heretical Edge Wiki is exactly that - a wiki, or an editable online encyclopedia on the Heretical Edge universe. We host information, facts, and official theories related to Heretical Edge on this site, as well as discussions about the material presented here. We do not entertain any fan fiction, images, or ramblings (collectively "fanonsense"), advertisements, spam, or articles not directly associated with the Heretical Edge universe. You may talk about anything which you like on your talk page, or add the same in your namespace, as long as it is legal. We don't really care. Just remember that this wiki is not a social networking site. If you don't have anything of real informative value to contribute and if you don't want to help out in editing or monitoring - in short, if you don't want to be a productive community member -- then this probably is not the site for you. All the content in this wiki (i.e. text, images, music) must be in the public domain; unless you have obtained permission to use them publicly, copyrighted files will be removed, no matter how nicely written or beautifully shot. Quotes, facts, and figures may be taken from anywhere, as long as they are sourced (see below for HE referencing templates). All text must be original - no copying from Wikipedia (see No Copy Policy below). Any users or editors who repeatedly refuse to follow these rules may be banned at the discretion of any administrator, and their contributions deleted. Vandalism If you see an act of vandalism, please revert the page to it's original state and report the vandal. No Copy Policy All articles must be written so that they have complete and comprehensive information, at the same time being distinct from their Wikipedian counterparts. Some users and/or anons cut and paste Wikiarticles, leaving a whole tangled mess of redlinks and loops in the HE articles. Style "In-universe" point of view For the sake of consistency, all articles written about people, places, or things within the Heretical Edge Universe should be written from an "in-universe" perspective rather than from a "real world" perspective: for example "Flick Chambers was a Crossroads Academy student in the first book" should be changed to "Flick Chambers was a Crossroads Academy student from 2017 to 2018". This rule naturally does not apply for subjects outside the Heretical Edge Universe, like Cerulean, the book and different chapters. Subjects that exist in both the real world and in the HE Universe should be written about from an in-universe perspective (e.g. Virginia Dare, etc.). Should a reference by necessary, one may use the tag. For example "Heretical Edge" would create a reference to Heretical Edge. Don't forget to put: : Notes and References at the end of the article Articles should be written in the past tense, as if the editor is writing from a point in the future after the events in the series have taken place. This is to maintain a consistent and uniform feel to the articles, and to eliminate ambiguity by switching tenses in the middle of an article. Naming of articles Naming of articles about characters and real people will, wherever possible, abide by the following conditions: * An article's title should contain the full first and last names. **Exceptions to this are characters who are known by two given names or who have more than one surname. The article's title should include all of these names, since they represent the character's full first name or last name. * An article's title should contain the surname used throughout the Heretical Edge series, regardless of marriage. ** For example: use Joselyn Chambers instead of Joselyn Atherby ** For example: use Abigail Fellows instead of Abigail Carter * Titles are not to be used in an article's title. A listing of such titles may be found here. **For example: Mr, Mrs (and derivatives) **For example: use Lincoln Chamber's father instead of Mr. Chambers **Exceptions to this are characters who are considered fictional in-universe or when the title is part of their actual name. * Character articles should use Western name order, which places the given name(s) before the surname(s), even if the subject is from a culture which traditionally places the surname(s) before the given name. Layout guide The layout guide should be followed wherever possible in order to give the Harry Potter Wiki a more professional and encyclopedic view on content. Category:Policy Category:Help